finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactuar (Final Fantasy VIII summon)
Cactuar is a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. A cactuar, it shoots needles at enemies to deal fixed damage. As a late-game GF, it learns the rare Evasion and Luck junctions and support abilities that enhance these stats. It learns a command ability that nullifies all physical damage while the user is defending, and is the only GF to naturally learn a self-destruct command that deals immense damage that breaks the damage limit at the cost of sacrificing said character. The Cactuar's unique feature is that it learns all support abilities that give permanent stat boosts upon level up; players who want to min-max can avoid leveling up until they gain Cactuar and then equip these abilities for grinding sessions. Cactuar doesn't learn any refine abilities. Profile Cactuar looks the same as a regular Cactuar enemy. Though gained from defeating the colossal Jumbo Cactuar, it doesn't have the mustache the jumbo version did and is the same size as a normal cactuar. Cactuars are green sentient plants that live in deserts. They are notoriously fast and flighty. Obtained After defeating the optional boss Jumbo Cactuar on the Cactuar Island, the Cactuar is obtained as a Guardian Force. Jumbo Cactuar appears on the world map by popping out of the sand on the island and moving about. Cactuar Island is an island off the coast of Kashkabald Desert in Centra, and is reached by Ragnarok. Jumbo Cactuar can flee battles on low health, and if that happens the player can re-encounter it but it will have recovered all of its HP. Weak to Water, a good strategy is to Triple-cast Water spells, summon Leviathan, and use Limit Breaks when the message "Jumbo Cactuar is hesitating" pops up. Obtaining Cactuar in the Steam version earns the player the achievement Cactuar. Battle The Cactuar Guardian Force uses its signature 1,000 Needles move like the other Cactuars, however, the damage is calculated by the first digit in Cactuar's level times 100. At level 100 it will always do 10,000 damage to all enemies, one of the few attacks that breaks the damage limit. Because the damage is fixed, Cactuar cannot be boosted, and SumMag+% abilities have no effect if taught to it via items. Compatibility The charge time for summoning depends on the compatibility between the character and the GF and the Battle Speed. The greater the compatibility, the less time it takes to summon. Compatibility can be boosted with compatibility boosting items. Other GFs are boosted by casting magic compatible with the Guardian Force, but Cactuar is unique in that it has no effect on its compatibility. Cactuar also doesn't have an "opposing" GF whose summoning would deduct from its compatibility the most; summoning other GFs only has a minor effect. The below values are the base compatibility values with all playable characters at the start of the game. Although Seifer cannot junction Cactuar in a normal playthrough, a default compatibility value still exists for him. Stats The following table represents the base stats: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Cactuar are listed below: Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Cactuar appears as a summon in Dissidia using its artwork from Final Fantasy VIII. It uses 1,000 Needles on the opponent's Bravery points, reducing them by 1,000. If the opponent's bravery is less than 1,000, their bravery is reduced to zero, without inflicting break. Cactuar can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cactuar returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin SSR.png|1000 Needles (SSR). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin SSR+.png|1000 Needles (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin Legend SSR.png|1000 Needles (SSR). FFAB 1000 Needles - Sabin Legend SSR+.png|1000 Needles (SSR+). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR.png|10,000 Needles? (SSR). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend SSR+.png|10,000 Needles? (SSR+). FFAB 10,000 Needles - Locke Legend UUR.png|10,000 Needles? (UUR). Gallery Cactuar FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Cactuar summon ffviii.png|1000 Needles. FFVIII 1000 Needles summon.png|1000 Needles. Trivia *The Cactuar esper in GBA and later ports to ''Final Fantasy VI is based on the Cactuar Guardian Force. Etymology Category:Guardian Forces in Final Fantasy VIII